O Mesmo Velho Pôr do Sol
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: Um pôr-do-sol, e memórias que nunca se vão. E um sorvete de sal-marinho derretendo.


A/N: Então... A história original era em inglês, blá, bá, blá, escrita por mim em 1900 e minha avó tinha maria-chiquinhas, blá, blá, blá... Chega de gente reclamando que eu estou "roubando" histórias dos outros, valeu? Cansa minha beleza. XD

Fora isso, eu resolvi fazer algumas pequenas modificações durante a tradução, espero que os leitores que já viram, gostem. Pra quem nunca leu, espero que gostem também. Uma grande observação: eu não joguei os jogos 358/2, Birth By Sleep, nem Dream Drop Distance, então toda e qualquer menção aos personagens ou acontecimentos referentes aos jogos relacionados é mera licença poética da minha parte.

Ah, sim, a história original (Same Old Sunset, aqui no Fanfiction.n também, e cheia de erros porque eu não tenho beta de KH e sempre deixo passar algumas coisas) foi escrita ouvindo a música "Bonny Portmore", da Loreena McKennit. A tradução foi escrita ouvindo "Dust In The Wind", da banda Kansas (pra não perder o feeling "Highlander" da coisa... rsrsrsrs).

Bom, vamos lá.

Avisos: Todos os personagens aqui descritos pertencem a SquareEnix e a Disney. Chega de avisos bonitinhos e engraçados, paciência desceu pelo buraco da Alice (UI)!

* * *

><p>Lá estava ele, sentado no topo da Torre do Relógio, assistindo ao mesmo velho pôr do sol. Mesmo estando completo, agora, sempre haveria uma parte sua perdida, que ele jamais poderia recuperar. Porque não era exatamente dele. E ele estava cansado de sempre repetir a mesma frase, por mais que ela fose verdade.<p>

O sorvete derretia em sua mão, o líquido azulado escorrendo por entre os dedos e caindo em suas calças. Ele não era mais uma criança. Não usava mais shorts. Usava calças compridas e um paletó. A gravata incomodava como o diabo, mas nada disso realmente importava.

O casamento de Kairi e Riku havia sido muito bonito. Ele estava lá, como padrinho do noivo. Cumpriu seu dever com toda a honra e orgulho que a posição requeria. Ele até chorou quando os dois se beijaram, ao final da cerimônia.

Amigos de longas datas foram falar com ele, perguntar como estavam as coisas, o que ele andava fazendo da vida, onde estava morando... Respostas simples - feitas para manter os diálogos tão curtos quanto fosse possível - foram dadas, sem se importar com a fonte dos questionamentos.

Ele não era mais o mesmo. Nunca mais seria.

Tinha sonhos, todas as noites. Sonhos do passado. Sonhos de infinitas aventuras com seus amigos, e outros nem tão amigos assim. Sonhos de vidas e mentiras. Sonhos de força e dor. Sonhos de amor e... Amor.

Mordeu um pedaço da guloseima que era doce e salgada ao mesmo tempo, se perguntando como infernos alguém poderia gostar de uma coisa tão esquisita. Mas, estranhamente... O sabor diferente aliviava o tormento em sua alma. Quantos anos já haviam se passado? Ele nem se lembrava mais.

Tudo o que lembrava era que havia um som emudecido dentro de seu coração. Uma estranha canção que tocava em seus ouvidos toda manhã e toda noite. Lembrava toques que nunca haviam tocado em sua pele e beijos que nunca foram em seus lábios.

Esse ano, ele tinha certeza de que havia se lembrado a data exata. O que era estranho, porque ele era realmente uma... Uma boa droga, em se lembrar qualquer tipo de data. Até seu aniversário as vezes passava sem que pensasse nisso uma vez sequer. E tudo naquela época havia sido tão confuso que não era como se ele tivesse tido tempo de parar e marcar em um calendário.

Uma borboleta vermelha voou bem em frente aos seus olhos. Devia ser bem rebelde, não lembrava de borboletas voando tão alto. As belíssimas asas brilhavam sob a luz do sol que se esvaía, lembrando-o da cor do fogo quando está quase se extinguindo.

Gostaria que ele, tão rebelde como aquela borboleta, tivesse ido embora daquela maneira. Em tons de vermelho e laranja, lindamente, na glória de suas próprias chamas. Não em sombras negras, tentáculos de escuridão flutuando ao redor de seu rosto pálido, seus olhos verdes. Não daquela forma.

Não mesmo.

Não daquela forma.

Anos atrás. E os fantasmas ainda o assombravam. Sabia que estava preso ao passado, e que nada daquilo importava mais. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar na dor que sentiu naquele momento, dentro de si e ao mesmo tempo de outra pessoa. Uma dor que, sem pensar, havia penetrado em seu coração como se lá sempre houvesse existido. E mesmo agora, ainda sentia como se tudo tivesse sido ontem. Sabia que agora estava tudo bem. Mas...

O sorvete finalmente terminou de derreter em sua mão e roupa. Estava tão profundamente perdido em pensamentos que não notou quando aquela coisinha gelada derreteu até a sua destruição. Riu amargamente, quando se lembrou de novo. Uma memória que não sua para reclamar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow! Esse sorvete realmente é salgado!"<em>

* * *

><p>E se perguntou de onde esses sorvetes vieram, pra começar...<p>

Às vezes, acha que está ficando louco. Que merece tudo isso por ter sido tão impulsivo. Às vezes, acha que a vida é muito injusta. Às vezes, só gostaria que eles pudessem ter sido felizes, mesmo que isso fosse às custas de sua própria felicidade. Às vezes, gostaria que a culpa, a sensação de que poderia ter feito mais, que não era pra ter dado tudo tão errado por ter tentado fazer tudo certo, que tudo isso e mais um pouco, parasse de lhe consumir de dentro pra fora.

Às vezes, como hoje...

* * *

><p>"<em>Kairi, você aceita este homem como seu legítimo esposo, para amar e respeitar, honrar e cuidar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separem?"<em>

"_Sim, aceito."_

"_Riku, você aceita esta mulher como sua legítima esposa, para amar e respeitar, honrar e cuidar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separem?"_

"_Sim, aceito."_

* * *

><p>Ele só se sente sozinho. Como nunca havia se sentido antes. E com inveja. Porque eles, mesmo que por pouco tempo, puderam vislumbrar a felicidade que gostaria de ter, agora. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, ele sobe ali. Todo ano. No mesmo dia.<p>

A torre do relógio.

Com um sorvete de sal-marinho nas mãos.

Enquanto ele se pergunta novamente quantos anos se passaram, alguém senta-se ao seu lado. Um balanço de cabeça, sacudindo mechas vermelhas para um lado e para o outro, acompanhado de um suspiro meio resmungado.

- Por que você continua comprando esse sorvete se você não gosta?

Um meio sorriso escapa dos lábios de Sora, que olha para o homem que agora o acompanhava.

- Por que você vem pra cá também, mesmo eu dizendo que não precisa?

Olhares cruzados, uma sobrancelha levantada no rosto do rapaz loiro.

- Não sei. Talvez eu só seja tão teimoso quanto você. Talvez eu esteja de saco cheio de ver você sempre se culpando por tudo. Ou talvez...

Talvez...

Talvez seja só pela lembrança de dias que se foram. E que eram mais fáceis de se lembrar ali, ao lado dele.

- Talvez o que, Lea?

- Não sei. Talvez seja pra manter a memória dos dois. Eles são parte de nós. E se a minha parte for tão... Eu... – Mais uma risada, dessa vez um pouco mais melancólica. - Ele iria querer ser lembrado. Os dois, eu acho.

- É. Acho que você tem razão.

Lea entregou outro sorvete a Sora.

- Vê se não deixa esse daí derreter. A atendente da lavanderia deve se perguntar que mancha é essa nas suas calças que só aparece uma vez por ano.

Os dois riram, Sora dando uma cotovelada suave nas costelas de Lea.

No passado, em uma outra vida, eram inimigos. Agora, amigos. Juntos pela mesma razão.

Podem dizer muita coisa a respeito dos dois.

Mas jamais, em tempo algum, poderiam chamar Sora e Lea de ingratos.

Por que outra razão os dois subiriam todos os anos no alto daquela torre por duas pessoas que, aos olhos de outros, sequer existiram?


End file.
